mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Battle Base
Bowser's Battle Base is the third and final Bowser Stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars, and is located behind the 80 star door in the third overworld. Mario must traverse a series of rooms in a factory themed setting, to get to the control room where Bowser is waiting. Levels Getting to Bowser When Mario first enters the level, head to the right where there are a pile of large boxes. Climb up the boxes, and continue following the path that is above the room. You'll end up in a room with green "nuclear waste". Long jump on the boxes and make your way over to the next room. Before entering the next room, it is probably a good idea to zoom in the camera. You'll notice that Mario has to make his way over some tin pipes, similar to the ones from Fiery Factory. When you reach the first intersection of these pipes, take a left. Use a triple jump to get up to the top of this relatively steep pipe. You'll end up taking another left, and a right turn before reaching a pipe that sticks out of the wall (with no cubed shaped box to grab onto). Rotate the camera so that Mario is facing the wall, then use a double jump and a kick to get onto this particular pipe, as it is quite a narrow platform to land on. Make your way across this tin pipe, until you reach a warp pipe. The warp pipe will take you to a room full of cogs. Long jump to the first cog, double jump to the next. On the third cog, side flip up to the fourth, then long jump to the ledge. Follow this ledge to the right of the room, and slide down the brown pipe. Mario should now be in a room full of cranes. Make your way past the heave-ho, and then long jump to the rope hanging down. Climb up the rope until Mario can't go any higher. If you try to jump off the pole, Mario will grab onto a pole that is slightly higher (the height of the first pole can't be made any higher in Toad's Tool, so a second "pole" had to be added on top of the first to make up the height). When you think you've climbed high enough, jump off the pole towards the "cargo" that the second crane is holding up. Diving before you hit the boxes may be necessary to make the distance. Once you land on this "cargo", long jump from it towards a platform next to a grill/bar textured wall. You should now be in a room full of boxes. Head to the right when you first enter the room, and climb up the boxes in that corner. Once you get to the top of those boxes, you'll be on a ledge where there are even more boxes stacked up. Climb the boxes towards the left, until you see a warp pipe. Enter the warp pipe, and you'll teleport to Bowser's "control room". Head to the right, and you'll walk into a dark room with a warp pipe at the end of it. Jump into there to fight Bowser! As the above path gets long and tedious to traverse through, there's an alternate and quicker path through the level. Make your way to the room with all the boxes (the room that contains the pipe to Bowser's control room). When you enter that particular room, head to the far left hand corner of the room. You'll see a large pile of boxes stacked up. Climb up to the top and talk to the pink bob-omb, who will proceed to open a cannon. This cannon is a shortcut from the very start of the level, to the box-filled room. To access the cannon, walk straight ahead from when Mario first spawns in the level. This will take you down a short path to a room that contains the cannon. The cannon is only a shortcut to be able to fight Bowser quicker; you will have to follow the long route to get the four stars in the level. The Bowser Fight is slightly modified to the original game. The star shaped platform is present as soon as Mario enters the stage, and there are also a few fire flames on the ground that may cause a little bit of trouble for the player. As per usual, throw Bowser onto 3 of the 5 bombs to defeat him. Defeating him, and grabbing the "Grand Star" once it appears, will play the original credits (but slightly different). The game will eventually kill Mario and respawn him back in the first overworld, which can be a bit of a comedy effect for the player. Star 1: 8 Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # When Mario first spawns in the level, immediately turn to the left and then follow the arrows of the conveyor belt. # In the room with the cannon. Walk straight ahead from where you spawn, and follow the path. # In the room with the tin pipes, instead of turning left at the intersection, walk straight. Follow the pipes to a large room. The red coin will be on the opposite side of the room to where you entered # In the room with the cogs. After jumping out of the warp pipe, walk to the left of the cog and rotate the camera clockwise. The red coin is on a small cog just below. # In the room with the cogs. Instead of walking right towards the brown pipe, head left. There is a red coin just behind the whomp. # In the room with the cranes. After you slide down the brown pipe, jump on top of it. # In the room with the boxes. When you get to the boxes nearby the warp pipe to the control room, instead of heading left you want to head right. At the top of those right side boxes, there is a red coin. # In the control room. Head to the left when you exit the warp pipe, and it will be next to the "emergency exit" After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears in the control room. Star 2: In the Nuclear Waste Room Head to the room with the green nuclear waste. Long jump onto the second box in the room, then turn to the right. Long jump to the next box that you see, then climb up the platforms that are next to the wall. The star is just above the entrance to that room. Star 3: On Top of the Cogs In the room with all the cogs, head over to the ledge where the brown pipe and 5th red coin are. Walk towards that small platform that sticks out of the ground (almost straight ahead from when you first land on the edge). Use a side flip and wall kick off this small platform up to the first cog on the wall. Long jump from there to the grey platform that "holds up" the cog. Then it is a simple double jump to get to the star. Star 4: Climbing the Cranes Make your way to the room with the cranes. After you jump onto the "cargo" that the second crane is holding up, climb up that particular rope. Once you make it up far enough, you'll see a small ledge on the right side of the crane. Jump and dive towards the ledge, so that you can make the distance. Walk along the crane up until you reach the wall, then long jump to the left where there's a small path. Follow this path, and long jump to the next small ledge when you reach the corner of the room. Continue along the path, long jumping where necessary until you reach the star that is in the wall. Enemies * Bob-Omb * Chuckya * Goomba * Heave-Ho * Whomp Trivia * This level is very similar in theme to Fiery Factory. So much so that they are actually two parts of the same stage in a way. The conveyor belts in the start of the level could be said to "connect up" with the conveyor belts near the entrance to Frost-Inferno Metal Cap. * The sealed off metal doors connect up all the rooms in the level so that Bowser has quick access everywhere. Bowser also disabled the elevator from the room where the 3rd red coin lies to the control room, hence why Mario has to take the long way around. * You can actually walk around on top of nothing in the dark room where the warp pipe to Bowser is. The risk of falling off in this room is just an illusion Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Factory Category:Location